Brine King (Aquaverse)
The Brine King is one of the playable characters in Aquaverse. He is a Might hero and fifth character to be released. The Brine King is a fierce competitor with the qualities of a good king: Bravery, Loyalty, Strength and Wisdom. He leads his people in the lava fields near the pacific. Background Centuries after Atlantis was founded the people of the Brine clan and several other families moved east in search of better lands, what they found was not the promised lands they expected. Lava fields with enormous volcanoes and boiling water was discovered. However they discovered something else - the perfect location for a city as well as a place to grow red sea grass. For years all was peaceful and the people of Brine managed to rule by council instead of king. This was not by choice however, there were small conflicts between the people that prevented them from chosing a ruler. The Brine King was elected the leader of the Brine people when he defeated a beast of lava. Only a few years after moving to the eastern shores (Pacific), the Brine Kingdom was attacked by what some call a Lava Monster. The Brine King was the only of the Brines brave enough to stand up to creature slowly making his way to their cities. After three days of fighting the Lava Monster was defeated in single combat against the future leader of the Brine Kingdom. Intro/Outro Intro: The king of Brine scuttles into view before saying "I've outlived hundreds of my competitors, maybe you should take that as a warning" Outro: The king of brine moves away from the fallen opponent before saying "He/She should have taken the warning." Customization Appearance The Brine Kings shell by default is a reddish brown color similar to the rest of his body. His shell and other pieces of natural armor can be recolored dark brown, red or orange. His accents can be either red, orange, yellow or dark pink. Weapons The Brine Kings standard weapon is a powerful crab claw. This can be replaced by a trident. The Brine King is one of few characters whos default doesn't use weapons and also doesn't have a lot of weapon variations. Attacks Flaming Trident The first basic attack he unlocks at level 1 is the flaming trident. The Brine King will set his trident a light (even underwater) and set upon the enemy with a 90% chance of a Critical Attack and 2X damage for 6 seconds. Sea Horde Sea Horde involves the summoning of two crab minions. The crab minions have low damage but high health and can be used to waste the opponents energy and special attacks. Fireball Fireball is the third attack unlocked by the Brine King. He kicks his opponenet backwards before summoning a group of five flaming stones to come crashing down on them. The damage formula for this attack is 78*L Passives *Level 1: Crustacean Armor - The Brine King takes 8% less damage from critical attacks *Level 15: Lava Burns - With every attack the Brine King deals lasting damage (0.8s) *Level 30: Shell - No attacks can disable the Kings abilities or stun him. Special Attack The map transforms into a volcanic wasteland. With his large claw the King picks up his opponent and smashes him into the lava floor before throwing him up and punching him. After a volley of attacks he launches the opponent into the volcano. Trivia * This character was released with Ricou and first shown in a trailer battling against Ricou. * He can be purchased in a rare chest during the 7 Kingdoms Event. In the chest there is also a chance of getting Aquaman, Ricou or Nereus * He is unlocked after completing the sixth campaign, fifth boss battle Category:Aquaverse: The Game